


Rough Seas

by Sharpe_Canary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ava Sharpe - Freeform, AvaLance, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attack, Rough Seas, Sara Lance - Freeform, Sara Lance Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpe_Canary/pseuds/Sharpe_Canary
Summary: Sara and Ava are on an undercover mission on a large cruise ship, when a storm disrupts their mission, sending Sara into a panic following her experience with storms and boats, and the only person who can provide her comfort is Ava.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	1. Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first ever fanfic and im totally psyched. I'm mostly writing these for my own, but i thought why not publish them onto here in case someone else might enjoy it.
> 
> I looove Avalance, especially vulnerable moments between them.
> 
> Please feel free to comment. I dont have any intentions of doing prompts, but maybe if i see one i like i might give it a shot?
> 
> Thankyou in advance :)

It was meant to be a fairly easy mission, that's why Sara and Ava were the only ones who had gone into the field. The rest of the legends were off doing their own thing, leaving only Zari and Ray on the Waverider to quarter back the mission in case additional help was needed.

It was late September in 2004, and the team had received information that had led them to believe that a young Leonardo DiCaprio had somehow been misplaced in time onto the decks of a large cruise ship. How and Why? They did not know. However they needed to get him off one ship and onto another, because the fate of his many films from Titanic to The Revenant were in the balance, and on such a large ship, it was difficult trying to find one face in a sea of many.

Gideon and Zari had hacked the cruise's system and booked a fairly spacious room for Ava and Sara, so that they had somewhere to meet up, discuss tactics, and change if needed. With windows and a small balcony that overlooked the glistening sea, and a large double bed in the middle of the room, with it's right side by the balcony and windows, and the other side, the door that entered the room. It was all very elegant and looked like an ideal place for a vacation. That was, until the skies darkened and the winds picked up, and the calming lapping of the blue ocean turned into churning dark-grey waves of destruction.

Before they had even stepped foot on the boat, Ava had asked Sara countless times if she was up for the mission, insisting that she could go herself

“Sara, please,” Ava nagged, “I might not be the best person to deal with people from the pop-culture world, but even I know who Leonardo DiCaprio is. You don't need to come onto the stupid ship with me”

“Aves, I appreciate that you care so much, but I'll be okay” Sara replied. “It's been years since the incident with The Gambit, and this is different; this is a huge cruise ship and the weather looks fine.” Sara smirked before adding, “Besides, how could I be so cruel to deny myself the possibility of meeting a young, hot DiCaprio.”

Ava rolled her eyes adoringly, knowing that Sara only had eyes for her, but worrying that the Captain was biting off more than she could chew. She took a step closer to Sara on the bridge of the time ship, took both her hands into her own, and looked into her eyes before stating, 

“Fine, but remember you can leave anytime you want if you feel like it's getting too much- we'll make sure that Zari has everything set up and ready to bring you back here, okay?”

Sara smiled at Ava, knowing how much the taller woman worried about her, and appreciating her consideration towards her past. She pulled Ava's hands towards her, forcing their bodies to move closer, and their mouths to collide in a sweet, but deep kiss. Ava's thumbs brushed over the top of Sara's hands as she hummed on the captain's lips.

“Aye Aye captain!” Sara joked as they separated from their kiss.

Just then, Zari walked onto the bridge, her hair in a ponytail, wearing her usual flannel and black jeans. She rolled her eyes, jokingly, at the couple holding hands before stating, 

“I'd tell you guys to get a room but me and Gideon have already sorted that out for you.”

Ava and Sara snickered, before walking separately towards Zari.

“You guys sure and ready then?” Zari asked as she looked at them both, but mostly at Sara, aware of the smaller blonde's past.

“Yes.” replied Sara boringly, “I know that you're only a call away, Z.”

“Cool” said Zari, “Oh and remember to not get into too big a trouble because I'm still working on upgrading the time couriers. There shouldn't be an issue transporting you on and off the boat as long as everything is moderately stable with weather conditions and all.” 

After discussing a few more statistics, Ava and Sara were beamed off one ship and onto another, Ava wearing her hair down, with dark leather jeans that showed off her legs as they hugged them tightly, black boots, a navy tank top and brown leather jacket, and Sara looking similar but with her hair up in a ponytail, wearing tight blue jeans with a black tank top and jacket. They stood in their room for a couple of minutes, looking out at the sea, but after a while Sara felt Ava's ocean eyes staring at her instead. As Sara turned to look at her, Ava didn't bother moving her eyes, knowing she had been caught.

This was the final straw, and Sara couldn't hide her annoyance this time as she stated, 

“Babe, please give it a rest, you're driving me insane.” 

All Ava did was look at her apologetically, but before she could say anything Sara announced, 

“Let's split up and go look for Leo. I PROMISE if anything is wrong, we'll meet up back here. I have you and Zari on coms. All is well.” And on that note Sara turned on her heel and marched through the door, her ponytail swaying from one side to another. 

Ava sighed to herself, raking her right hand through her hair, before following Sara out the door, and to the opposite direction in which the former assassin had headed. She loved Sara so much she couldn't even begin to explain it, and the thought of her being in pain or in an uncomfortable situation made her heart hurt. All she wanted was for her to be safe and happy. They'd had countless late night conversations in the dark where they had shared their losses and their sorrows, and many tears had been shed as they held each other close in the night as they fought their demons away. Ava was overjoyed that Sara felt safe enough with her to bare her feelings and fears with her, but she worried now that she may have pushed Sara too far with her constant worrying.

As Sara stomped through the corridors of the ship, her annoyance faded. She knew Ava only worried about her because she love her so much. Sara had never thought that she would be so lucky as to have a woman as incredible and beautiful as Ava in her life. She loved having a person in her life with who she didn't have to be strong with. A person who she could bare her soul to, and who she knew would keep her safe and content. That was her Ava. 

After they both searched the inside of the boat for a couple of hours, and came up with nothing, they decided to look for Leo out on the deck. The cruise ship had two decks at opposing sides of the ship, and Sara had opted to go onto the Northern deck and Ava the Southern deck. This was the first time they had talked since they last interacted in the room, and although Sara and Ava wanted to apologise to each other, both felt that would be best done in person, so they silenced their earpieces and carried on with the mission at hand. 

As Ava made her way through the doors onto the deck, she started to doubt that DiCaprio was even on the boat. It made no sense, and she was growing tired of staring at randomers in bathing suits, ponchos and large sun hats. As she continued her search, she started to noticed a lot of people had been hurrying inside. It was after she stepped out and was met with harsh winds that she knew why.

The sky that had once resembled Sara's bright blue orbs, was know dark and cloudy. As passengers hurriedly made their way back into their cabins, the captain of the cruise announced, 

“All passengers and non-essential crew members must go indoors immediately. We are unfortunately sailing by the tail of a harsh Mediterranean storm. We are faithful that all will be fine, but to ensure safety for all we must insist that everybody return to their given cabins as soon as possible.”

As the captain repeated himself, and Ava continued to see countless people pushing past her, she felt tension rising. The sun that had been beaming down warmly had disappeared, and Ava found herself thankful that she was in practical clothing. However that thought barely had anytime for her mind to process it, as she suddenly remembered that she was not alone on this ship, and as the first sound of thunder boomed across the sea, Ava suddenly lost any other thought she had about the mission or the people who surrounded her, and had only one priority. Finding Sara.


	2. The Storm Hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's POV as the storm begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing isn't exactly what I envisioned it to be- writing these sort of things are harder than what I had first thought, and English isn't my first language, so I apologise!

Sara was already outside and had looked at a good hundred people when she had noticed the change in the atmosphere around her. Her training in the League of assassins basically had her wired to detect small and sudden changes around her, but her determination to find the stowaway and to get off of the ship as soon as possible had pushed anything else out of her mind. 

The truth was, Sara had been apprehensive about boarding the boat, but considering everything they had known at the time, she thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to try and get over her very real fear of boats and the ocean. She had asked Gideon privately what her predictions about the vessel were, and what the weather was going to be like, and even though the A.I had assured Sara that big cruise ships were substantially stronger than yachts such as The Gambit, and that it was nearly impossible for something as drastic to happen , she had warned that the development of tropical-like cyclones can occur year-round, with activity historically peaking between the months of September and January, and that their unpredictability made it hard for Gideon to tell her if one would occur. After seeing the skies for herself though, the former assassin was almost confident about the opportunity that this mission offered her.

The salty smell of the sea filled her nose and lungs as she stepped out onto the deck, and although she felt slightly queasy from it all, she swallowed hard, held her head high, balled her fists and stepped through the crowds. As she assessed her surroundings, she noticed people had been looking out to sea and many had started retreating indoors. Sara's anxiety raised as she stepped closer to the large balcony that towered over the sea, but her need to find out what was going on drove her forward.

Her worst fear was confirmed.

Sara had gone close enough to the edge of the boat, where she saw on the horizon, dark grey clouds looming. Her heart felt like it had stopped, and she couldn't move if she wanted to. She was stuck in a trance as her mind was rushed with horrific scenes from her experience on The Gambit and what came after as a result of the capsizing. Sara could barely breathe, and her mouth felt dry, like there was sand in it- a feeling she knew all too well after she had washed up on the shores of Lian Yu following the destruction of The Amazo. 

The deck she stood on had been abandoned of half of the people who had been there when Sara had stepped out, yet Sara continued to just stand and stare at the storm that approached. She knew she had to move, but her body refused. What eventually snapped her out of her trance was the voice of the captain calling on everyone to retreat to their cabins. At the sound of his voice, the silence that Sara had been entrapped in stopped, and as she clumsily turned to power-walk towards the doors, her mind started to race, wanting nothing more than to find Ava and to leave before things started to escalate.

Too late.

Just as Sara had gotten inside, a loud rumble of thunder ripped through the air, and she clung to the walls of the hallow hallway. Her breath became laboured as her pace increases, trying her best to find the room Zari had booked for her and Ava. She clambered up countless stairs and sprinted through hallways.

BOOM! Another thunder bellowed, and this time a flash of lightning accompanied it, making Sara's eyes sting as she had looked at it when passing a window. A small yelp left Sara, as the storm had begun to take it's toll on the boat itself, causing it to rock at a stronger pace than before. Sara decided to reach Zari and Gideon now as she made her way to the room, so that when she and Ava would eventually reunite, they would waste no time contacting the Waverider.

“Zari!” Sara nearly yelled as she pressed the button on the device in her ear, “Zari, can you hear me?”

Zari responded almost immediately,

“Sara, is everything okay? It's gone dark out there now. I can't really see much, do you need anything?”

Sara was relieved at her quick response, and ordered Zari,

“There's a storm brewing fast, please, I need to get off this boat.” It took everything she had not to let her voice quiver, “I need Ava, and I need to leave'.

“Okay, okay, you need to find the room I got for you guys NOW. I programmed Gideon to beam you to and from there, but if the storm gets worse I won't be able to zero in on you good enough, and you'll have to wait it out” replied Zari, sounding stressed but assuring. “I'm tracking the both of you and you're only a hallway away from your room, and Ava just has another floor to go!”.

Panic rose in Sara, but she continued her journey and found the door to the room. Her worries began to lower as she turned the knob, but she almost threw up at the scene she saw in front of her.

This could not be the same room that she and Ava had been beamed into by Gideon. The crystal blue sea which she and Ava had been, almost, admiring four hours ago, was now a deep, gloomy grey, with froth splashing everywhere. The sky, was simply no more, as the blue had been washed away and replaced with a darkness that shook Sara to her very core. Her longing for Ava grew immensely, wanting nothing more than to be held by her love, and let her push any and all of her fears away. As she stared at the new, horrifically dark scene, a massive bolt of lightning raked through the sky, looking like Zeus himself was above the great ship, at war with the sea. The boom of thunder was deafening, and Sara cowered by the bed, lowering herself into a ball and facing away from the window, towards the door, praying for Ava to come to her rescue.

Seconds later, she heard Zari in her ear, and dreaded words came through the ear piece, 

“Sara, I'm so sorry but this is some freak-storm. The sea's far too rough and I can’t risk coming close enough to come and get you or we'd risk getting blown into pieces...”she continued “Gideon has tried to calculate a way but it's just not safe.”

The A.I herself chimed in,

“Apologies Captain Lance, but it is deemed impossible. I have however been able to confirm that this storm is not fatal, and should pass in two to three hours. Although it may seem bad, no physical harm should occur to you, Miss Sharpe, nor the rest of the passengers aboard. We shall continue to find a way to get the both of you off safely, but for the time being I'm afraid you must remain in your room.” And then the coms went silent as Zari and Gideon worked hard on finding a soloution.

Sara felt claustrophobic now. Unable to escape. Stuck on a boat in the middle of the ocean. Her anxiety reached levels she had not known before, as the ship lurched forward as massive waves crashed into it's sides. Another thunder strike and this boom shook Sara to her very core, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, and as she no longer felt in control of her own actions, she screamed and held her hands to her ears, hoping that the helpless action would block out the madness that went on around her and in her head. Without realising it herself, she started repeating Ava's name over and over, hoping that she would emerge. She hadn't felt so child-like since before the League of Assassins, before The Amazo, before The Gambit. She was no longer Sara Lance, fearless Captain and former assassin, but a child in need of comforting.

Just as the rain began to batter the windows, Sara's heartbeat became dangerously fast as her breathing worsened, and Sara was sure she was about to die. Just before all hope was gone however, she saw golden locks and quick feet burst into the room, as the thunder outside continued.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is there to help Sara through the storm

As Ava had hurried inside the boat, she found herself tripping over an abandoned food cart that had been deserted in the hallway. As her body jerked and fell to the floor, she felt her earpiece dislodge itself and fall to the ground, breaking as the cart got pushed over it. Ava groaned. She had hoped to contact Sara to make sure she was okay as she made her way to her, but that was not going to be possible now, and seeing as they don't allow themselves to carry their phones with them on missions, she was just going to have to hope that Sara was as okay as she was trying to convince everyone she was, although Ava knew that her tough, nonchalant exterior was only a defence mechanism.

The tall blonde hurried through hallways, getting slightly spooked by the thunder and increasing winds, but not letting it get to her as she focused on reaching Sara as soon as possible. It took Ava longer to reach their room than it did Sara, and she hoped that her canary had reached it safely and had already contacted the Waverider, as Zari had warned her that under certain conditions they would not be able to collect them, and Ava feared this would be one of those conditions. She finally made it into their hallway, and as she walked towards their door a loud rumble of thunder sounded, and she swore she heard a scream sounding similar to her love's voice. At that sound, dread filled her, and she bolted to their door, hair swaying over her shoulders as she opened the door.

The scene Ava was met with broke her heart into millions of pieces. Her brave, sure Sara, was tucked into herself, cowering on the floor by the bed. Her small hands gripping the sides of her head over her ears, and Ava was certain she was saying her name. She could barely see her terrified face as her hair had come lose of it's ponytail and was draped around her small shoulders.

'Sara!' Ava gasped as she flew down to assess her.

Sara registered what she was seeing, untangled herself, and shot into Ava's arms like a child who had lost her mother. Ava quickly hit the floor as her girlfriend barrelled into her, arms squeezing impossibly tight around the taller blonde's waist and Sara's heart beating so hard Ava could feel it against her own toned stomach.

'Ava! Ava! I want to go home PLEASE' she pleaded as Ava felt her tank top dampening as tears spilled out of Sara's eyes, threatening tears of her own to spill.

'Shhh baby, it's okay i'm here now' Ava spoke softly, combing her hands through Sara's tangled hair, trying to coax her girl to look at her, 'have you spoken to Zari? My earpiece broke so I couldn't contact anyone. Do you know if they can get the Waverider here hmm?' She didn't expect a response from Sara, wanting to just talk to her so that she knew she was there mostly, but Sara managed to choke out a reply,

'Yes, they can't come Ava but I don't care if it's dangerous I just want to leave!' and just as Sara finished her sentence, Ava saw the room being illuminated as lighting struck the sea, and thunder rolled over the boat.

Sara squealed, crawling higher into Ava's lap. Ava now had her back against the wall and both her legs extended in front of her, allowing Sara to sit across her on her lap. Sara's arms moved to wrap around Ava's shoulders, impossibly tight. She was determined not to get dragged out into the cold deep sea this time. She was NOT going to go through that again she thought to herself. She tucked her head into the crook of her lover's neck and the warmth of her hair, inhaling a scent that was gloriously Ava. This was all she needed. Ava was her lifeline, and she hoped as long as she held Ava, and Ava held her, she would be safe; they would be safe.

All Ava could do was hold onto her baby tight. Her arms engulfed Sara's small frame, and as her left arm wrapped around Sara's back to her hip, her right arm circled around her, moving up and down her sweat-soaked back and arm to comfort and calm the panic-riddled girl.

'I know baby, I know' Ava cooed into Sara's left ear before placing a kiss on the top of her head, 'I've got you, I PROMISE that I've got you. I won't let anything bad happen to you. This will pass soon my love' she said as she started to rock Sara back and forth, attempting to slow her heart rate down. 

She heard Sara sniffle, and sometimes a small weep would escape her mouth as thunder crashed. Ava peppered kisses all over Sara's head, bringing a hand up to brush her hair over her ear and hold Sara's head to her chest as they continued to rock.

'Listen only to me and my heart Sara' she calmly whispered to her, 'Can you hear it beating?'

All Sara did was slightly move her head up and down indicating a nod.

'My heart beats only for you Sara. If it weren't for you I don't know what my purpose in life would be'. Ava continued, 'You are the strongest person I have ever known, and I don't know what I would do without you. You have endured SO much more than a person should in life Sara, and it truly isn't fair. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you, and if I could take even a fraction of your pain away, I would do it in an instant. You are so special, so amazing, SO loved, baby. Sara, I love you so much I can't even begin to put it into words. I love you so much, it hurts. We will get through this TOGETHER, because, yes, Sara, you are strong, and special, and more than capable of holding your own, but you don't have to do any of this alone, not now, not EVER.'

Ava continued whispering sweet affirmations to her love, reminding her of how much she meant to her, and how strong she was. The thunder seemed to have dulled, but the wind and the rain continued to batter the windows of their balcony. Ava was tall enough sitting down even, to be able to see over the bed, and could see that the sea continued to churn. However, Ava kept her cool and focused only on Sara. 

Sara, although she had been in an almost delirious state of panic, had listened, as instructed, to most of Ava's words to her. If she were in a better place she would've lunged for Ava and show her how much she meant to her as well, but for the time being all she could do was hold on to her lifeline tightly. The smell of Ava's honey shampoo filled Sara's lungs, and acted like a sedative to her. Those golden locks brought a light into her mind that had been clouded by the darkness of her past. She couldn't help but choke out a sob once in a while as her adrenaline went down and her emotions went up, and although the continued rocking of the boat had made her head spin, Ava's gentle rocks cancelled it out, lulling her into a more content state.

Seeing as things were calming down now, Ava started to gently nudge Sara's head with her right hand, seeing if the blonde would come out of hiding. Sara's clothes were drenched with sweat, and she had started to shiver as a result of her adrenaline burning down and as the warm sweat turned cold against her skin. Ava kissed her multiple times before whispering her name, 'Sara...Sara baby please look at me'.

Eventually Sara began to move her head from the nest she had made in Ava's mane. She was still aware of whistling wind outside, but the absence of thunder made it easier for her to move. Carefully, she looked up into Ava's eyes. 

Ava could've broken down then and there. Sara's beautiful freckled face was patchy and tear-stained. Her eyes, although they shone a brilliant blue from the tears, seemed dark and defeated. With her lips puffy and nose slightly red, Ava bore into her love's eyes before gently kneeling into her and capturing her lips in her own. The kiss lasted only a second, and was vastly contrasting to the one they had shared on the bridge of the Waverider earlier in the afternoon. This kiss held a deep, meaningful connection of trust and vulnerability that they had shared together many timed in their relationship. Ava pressed their foreheads together and held Sara's gaze for a while, until she felt her shiver under her hands.

'Do you want to give me your earpiece? I'll contact Zari and Gideon and see if they can come and collect us now if you want?' asked Ava.

Sara grudgingly removed a stiff and strained arm from Ava's waist, and lifted it up to her right ear to remove the piece of tech, before handing it carefully into Ava's palm. Ava pressed some tiny buttons on it and held it close to her own ear, before she was greeted by Zari. Sara faintly heard the conversation, but began to zone out and play with Ava's hair instead, needing something to distract her from building up too much hope that they could escape this hell. As she twisted a strand between her fingers, she heard Ava mutter an order to beam them both straight into their quarters on the Waverider, and not to disturb them, before tucking the earpiece into her pocket.

'Good news babe, they say now that the thunderstorm has passed we should be able to go home safely. You ready honey?' Ava asked, stroking Sara's right leg gently in hopes of getting her to start moving.

Although exhausted, Sara didn't need to be told twice that they could leave, and she shifted in Ava's lap as she threw her arms around her neck before hoarsely mumbling, 'Could you carry me please?' into the taller blonde's neck. Ava was more than happy to oblige, and easily lifted Sara up, and got her safely off of the ship, just as she had promised to her.


	4. Washing the day away

After arriving back in Sara's room on the Waverider, Ava gently sat the captain on her bed, before turning to the nightstand to quickly grab her phone. She texted Zari and told her to send Ray into the field to find DiCaprio, after she had suspected that he was working as a part of the entertainment crew on the boat.

She noticed that both her and Sara's time couriers had been placed on the desk by the door, meaning that Zari had most likely completed the adjustments she had performed on them. Placing her phone back on the nightstand, Ava turned her attention back to Sara, who had just been sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at her fumbling hands in her lap.

Ava slowly crouched down and gently took Sara's hands into her own, looking up into her girlfriend's troubled eyes. Ava took a few deep breaths, contemplating what her next move would be, before making a suggestion,

'Hey baby,' she said as she brought her right hand up to comb Sara's hair behind her left ear, 'how do you feel about taking a nice warm shower hmm?' She had noticed that Sara kept shivering, and the last thing she wanted for her was for her to get sick on top of everything.

Sara's eyes bored into Ava's before responding,

'Can we go to your apartment please? I don't want to be on any kind of ship right now.' She replied, her voice still tentative as a result of her trauma. She loved her room on the Waverider, and it was the closest thing to a home she had had in a long time, but right now she felt like she needed something more. Ava's apartment was her happy place. It was neat, but warm and homely, unlike the metallic interior of the time ship. It was Ava all over, and that was what Sara needed now, to be in a space that provided her nothing but comfort and solace.

'Of course sweetie, let me just grab a couple of things and we'll go straight away' responded Ava as she stood up, and went to grab her phone along with some other essentials.

After she had everything she spoke out to Gideon,

'Hey, Gideon, we're going to go to spend some time in my apartment for a few days. Tell the team to take some time off, and that Zari and Ray are in charge. If anything occurs, contact me.'

'Of course Miss Sharpe,' responded the A.I, before addressing Sara, 'I wish you well Captain Lance.'

On that note, Sara looked up, grateful that she had a friend in Gideon, and knowing even though she was basically a robot, she sensed guilt from her, for being unable to extract Sara from the situation on the cruise.

'You ready, babe?' asked Ava as she reached a hand out to Sara whilst her other hand played with the courier and opened a portal into her bedroom back at her apartment.

Sara reached her left hand out, grasping Ava's hand in hers, and shakily got to her feet, before leaning against her saviour, and stepping through the portal.

* * *

After closing the portal, Ava kicked her boots off and took her jacket and placed the items she had brought with them down on the ottoman at the end of her bed, before turning to face Sara.

'M'kay, babe, how about that shower?' she asked.

Sara nodded, but didn't make a move other than kicking her own boots off and sitting on the bed. She felt weak and exhausted, yet longed to to wash the day away. As Ava moved towards her, she looked into her eyes looking for permission, before she started undressing Sara. Sara nodded, knowing what her girlfriend was silently asking her. At that sign, Ava stood in front of Sara, and slowly tugged the smaller girl's jacket off of her frame before throwing it onto a chair that stood in the corner of her room. After that, she kissed Sara on her cheek, before instructing her to lift her arms upwards as she peeled the dark tank top she had been wearing off. Ava could never help but stare in awe at Sara's body. It was like something that had been sculpted by the gods, scars and all. Each scar told a story, and even though most of their causes had been as a result of pain, she often worshipped each one as if they were the best part of Sara.

Sara's abs were strained slightly as a result of her previous rapid breathing, but feeling the coolness of Ava's deft fingers brushing over them instantly provided her some relief. Ava loved tracing Sara's prominent abs and Sara was more than happy for her to do so. Ava's hands reached Sara's belt, and she once again looked into her lover's eyes to make sure she was still with her and was comfortable with what was happening. After receiving confirmation yet again, Ava went ahead and undid Sara's belt and jeans, gently tugging the zipper down, before sliding her hands around Sara, placing them on her hips, and helping the Captain out of her pants. When Sara was down to only her bra and underwear, Ava bent down, and tilted Sara's head upwards, and captured her in a slow, sweet kiss, gently rubbing her tongue on her love's bottom lip, before taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom that adjoined Ava's room.

Once in the bathroom, Ava reached into the shower to turn it on, but Sara stopped her, asking,

'Can I have a bath instead?'

'Of course. sweetheart' replied Ava, retreating from the shower and stepping towards the tub, and after she had turned on the water, she heard a mumble,

'Will you join me, please?' Sara asked shyly as her eyes concentrated on the floor like it was the most interesting thing ever.

Ava had suspected that the smaller blonde might not have wanted to be alone around water just yet, so she was more than happy to oblige to any requests Sara asked of her,

'I would love nothing more' she replied, as she once again took Sara's head between her hands, this time just staring into her brilliant blue eyes. They already looked better than what they had been an hour ago, but it was going to take more than just a change of scene to get Sara back to her cocky, confident, funny self.

As the bath filled, Ava poured some bubbles into it, before stripping herself entirely of her own clothes, discarding them in the hamper that stood near the bath. Once the tub was filled and had steam rising up from it, she turned to look at Sara once more. She looked so small and harmless in her current state, and Ava couldn't fathom how the world could be so cruel to such a pure creature. She stepped forward, sneaking an arm around Sara, before un-hooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. She carefully placed a kiss onto each of Sara's breasts, with nothing sexual behind it's meaning, just pure adoration and affection, before swiftly taking her underwear off. 

Sara's heart grew at each small thing Ava did for her. Her gentle ways with her always melted her heart. Before Ava she had never really been with someone who took care of her. She had never wanted to be that girl. But with Ava it was different. She allowed herself to be pampered; to be loved. She let her guard down with Ava in a way she had never done with anyone before, not even Nyssa. Although her relationship with Nyssa had been one of importance to her at the time, she always knew, looking back, that she could never be with her for real, because she was a reminder of what she had endured and what she had overcame. Ava was her solace. Her soulmate.

Stepping into the bath was refreshing. Ava held onto Sara's left hand with her own, and gently supported her back with her right hand, helping Sara get situated into the warm water. Once seated Ava clambered in, sitting behind Sara, spreading her legs open so that the former assassin could sit comfortably between them. As Sara laid back into Ava, she let out a content sigh, the smell of the lavender bubble bath instantly calming her, as she let her head fall back to rest on Ava's left shoulder. Ava's arms easily wrapped themselves around Sara, bringing her closer, before kissing her temple, as they simply lay there for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. Sara's hands travelled from covering Ava's, to stroking the long legs that supported her sides, her confidence showing signs of return along with contentedness. As she felt Ava's chest, pressed against her own back, rise and fall behind her, Sara felt herself being lulled to sleep. Ava sensed it as well, but decided it would be best for her not to sleep in the tub, as the water was just beginning to lose it's warm sting.

'Let's get you cleaned up and into bed shall we' breathed Ava into Sara's right ear, as she shifted them both to be able to tenderly wash Sara's body, and massage her scalp as she shampooed her blonde locks. 

As Ava's fingers danced through her hair, Sara felt her stress evaporate with the steam that rose from her skin. A small groan escaped her lips as she finally felt her worries melt away, as the water that washed the shampoo from her hair, washed the day away from her. She secretly enjoyed moments like these with Ava, but hated what her mental state caused her to do in certain situations.

Once done, Ava rose from behind Sara after kissing each shoulder, grabbing a towel and opening it warmly for her to step into. As Sara got up, she let herself fall into Ava and the comfort of the big towel she held for her, and as Ava fastened it around her girl, Sara made the first proper advancement on Ava that she had done since her episode on the boat, wrapping her arms around Ava, and mumbling a thankyou into her chest. They just stood there and held each other for a while, thankful for each one, and happy that the hellish day was coming to an almost heavenly close.


	5. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the day, Sara and Ava can finally relax in the comfort of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think that I've finally finished my first fanfic! I hadn't even planned on writing more than one chapter, but at each chapter's end i found myself with more to add. I will definitely continue writing these sort of AvaLance stories, but I'll also write some lighter, shorter ones as well!
> 
> If any of you have any ideas on stories, mention them in the comments! I'm not necessarily saying I'll write about them, but maybe if I see one I like, I'll give it a go? 
> 
> Thankyou to everyone who has read and left kudos!

Once both women had dried themselves off and drained the tub, they got ready for bed. Neither Sara nor Ava were hungry, and had both decided that all they wanted was to be with together and to relax. It was only around 8pm, but darkness had long began to fall as the Autumn season took it's toll on the environment.

Stepping out of the warm bathroom into Ava's slightly colder bedroom was refreshing. Wearing only her robe, Sara felt a shiver travel down her spine, her body's attempt at warming her back up. Ava noticed her girlfriend's sudden movement, and hurriedly went to fetch her some pyjamas. She found Sara an oversized t-shirt that she often wore herself, knowing that she would appreciate a shirt that smelled like Ava, and a pair of sleep shorts that Sara kept there. Sara took the t-shirt, throwing it over her head, but left the shorts untouched on the ottoman, and took a moment to discreetly scrunch the front of the t-shirt up to her nose. Ava noticed, and smiled to herself, happy that she could provide Sara comfort without even touching her herself.

As Ava finished putting her own sleep shirt on (deciding to leave the shorts like Sara had), Sara crawled onto the comfy bed, laying on top of the covers, with her head reaching to Ava's side to do the same as she had with the t-shirt, to Ava's pillow. The cool, crispiness of the bed was like a breath of fresh air against her clean, freckled skin, and she couldn't get over how safe she felt there. Ava chuckled lightly as she walked over to her side of the bed, looking down adoringly at Sara holding on to Ava's pillow, like a child holding on to it's favourite toy. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be able to call Sara her own, and she was thankful of every moment she spent with her, be them happy moments or sad moments.

'Sara baby, you're going to have to move over a little if I'm going to be joining you in this bed tonight' Ava teased.

Sara gave a playful groan, before turning her head from the pillow, and looking up at Ava. Ava noticed that Sara's mischievous sparkle had began to return, and her spirits began to lift. Sara moved over to her side and shuffled under the covers, as Ava lifted the covers and settled into the bed herself.

'How about we put a movie on?' Ava asked, knowing that although both were tired, that having a movie play in the background would be a nice distraction for a while as they settled in for the night.

'Sure, but I get to pick' replied Sara, before jokingly stating, 'I don't feel like watching some creepy serial killer movie after the day I've had'

'Deal!' Ava laughed, as she watched Sara reach for the remote and turn the tv on. As she watched Sara scroll through the long list of movies, she added 'I'm glad you're starting to feel better...' reaching for Sara's free hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Sara stopped momentarily, and Ava feared she had pushed Sara too much or that she had spoken too soon. She opened her mouth to apologise, but Sara turned to look at her, and spoke before Ava had the chance, 

'I'm sorry for today... I know that I freaked out after insisting that I was fine, but I honestly thought that I would be.' Sara continued, 'I guess I just need to start off smaller, maybe go dip my toes into the water from the safety of the beach or something, I don't know. What I do know, is I couldn't have gotten through today without you, and that I am so grateful for you for sticking with me through these pathetic breakdowns. I love you so much Aves. I don't know what I'd do without you.'

They just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, before Ava replied,

'Sara, I don't want you to EVER apologise for needing comfort. Don't you dare even suggest that you're pathetic for that. You've gone through so much, and you amaze me every day with the strength and courage that you show, and if I can be the person that helps you through your dark days, then I consider myself honoured just to be able to provide you that reassurance. You and your dazzling smile are the best things in my life, and I will always, ALWAYS be there for you, no matter what. I pinkie swear' she said as she removed her hand from Sara's, and stuck her pinkie out

Sara extended her own hand to meet Ava's as their pinkies hooked together, and Ava tugged Sara's hand to her mouth and gently kissed each knuckle.

'If you ever want to talk about anything, or something bothers you, PLEASE talk to me about it so that I can try and help.' Ava added.

'I promise babe.' Sara nodded whilst looking into Ava's eyes, before returning her attention back to picking a movie.

Finally Sara decided on the movie 'Bridesmaids'. It was an easy movie that she always enjoyed watching when she needed to let her mind relax. After pressing play, she dropped the remote onto the bed, before turning to turn the light on her side of the bed off. The volume of the tv was at just the right volume as the first scene began.

Ava and Sara began to make themselves comfortable; Ava laying on her back, and Sara turning on her side to face her. Ava extended her right arm out, inviting Sara into her embrace. She enjoyed holding the, surprisingly clingy, smaller blonde through the night. It provided them both with comfort, just the simple action of being able to touch each other. Sara draped her right arm over Ava's stomach, and rested her head on the taller woman's chest. It was her favourite place in the world, laying in Ava's arms, and she pitied everyone else for not being able to enjoy the warmth that Ava provided her. Ava bent her head down every now and again to kiss the top of her love's head, and to smell the strawberry shampoo she had used to wash her hair.

The movie played on, and as Sara got sleepier, she also got more clingy, throwing her right leg across Ava's thighs, and shifting her weight on the woman beneath her. Ava didn't mind at all, loving feeling Sara's weight on top of her, but when she felt a hand grab her shirt and start tugging, she decided to ask if Sara was okay,

'You good honey?' she asked softly as she brought her right hand from Sara's back, up to her hair to stroke it comfortingly

'Mhm, I want to feel you' replied Sara quietly.

Ava paused her movements, not sure what Sara's words had meant.

'Sara, baby, do you really think that's wise considering all you've been through today?' she carefully asked the woman on top of her, causing the woman to giggle and move her head up to meet Ava's concerned eyes,

'Not like that you pig, is that all you can think about?' Sara joked, causing herself to laugh.

Ava rolled her eyes playfully, giving Sara a light smack on the arm, before Sara placed a quick kiss on her lips.

'I just want to feel you tonight. Is that okay?' Sara asked, more nervously this time, now that she was more awake.

Often when either of them felt stressed or down, they would sleep together, naked. There would be nothing sexual behind it, just the simple need to feel each other's body against their own skin.

'Of course it is, you goober' answered Ava as she gazed into Sara's eyes.

At that confirmation, Sara grabbed Ava's shirt, tugging it over Ava's head, exposing the woman. Sara wasn't the only one in great shape in their relationship. Years of training at the bureau had shaped Ava into a mouth watering figure, that Sara often lusted over. Her abs, similar to Sara's, were captivating, and they were one of the many features that Sara loved about Ava's body. The main difference between the women was the clear absence of scars. Unlike Sara, Ava barely had any markings at all, and Sara had once shied away from Ava as a result of this difference, but she had grown to love her own body again as a result of Ava's repeated worship of all of her imperfections.

As Sara removed her own shirt, discarding it onto the end of the bed, she felt Ava's fingers brush across her naked back. As she settled back into Ava's embrace, she urged her lover to continue the patterns she was drawing across her back. As their breasts pushed against each other, Sara rested her head back onto the taller woman's chest, and listened tranquilly to the soft beating of Ava's heart beneath her. Her own arm stroked up the length of Ava's torso and back down again, before settling on her abs.

As Sara's eyes grew heavier, she realised that even though some days will inevitably bring their troubles, and some nights their demons, as long as she had Ava by her side, nothing could stop her, and she was never going to be by herself again.


End file.
